Inside Her Mind
by iDrinkBloodshake
Summary: Everyone has secrets, even Bella's parents. After a series of events, her twin, Liz, was sent away for Bella's safety. Years passed, and now she's back. Edward can't read Bella's mind, can Liz penetrate her shield using her own power? Set in New Moon.
1. Prologue

_**A/N: I've had this idea floating around my head for a while, so I put my fingers on the keyboard on a boring weekend and once I typed, I couldn't stop. Here's what I have in store for you. I hope you like it.**_

**Prologue**

**Liz's POV**

There was triumph. There was fear. There was panic. Tears welled in my eyes as my legs disobeyed my orders for the umpteenth time. I sobbed, realizing I would never get out of here. They would come back for me and drag me back to oblivion.

The sight before me was truly chaotic. The explosion had blown up the south wing of the facility, foundations of the building were scattered around like puzzle pieces, dust and ashes were floating around, blocking the eyesight, suffocating the lungs. The alarm blared around us like crazy. A robotic voice announced 'Code Blue' over and over again from the speakers.

I choked back a sob when I saw one of my closest friends got captured. A nurse injected her with sedative while a guard held her in place. Before she fell unconscious, she mouthed, "Save yourself."

"Sherry…" I whispered, reaching my arm out to her. I wanted to grab her so we could escape together. Alas, I didn't have rubber substance on my DNA that made me stretchable to reach out to her, nor did I have super strength to carry her body.

My name was Elizabeth Marie Swan, daughter of Charlie Swan and Renée Swan (I supposed it was Higgenbotham from now on because they were divorced). Please, call me Liz. Actually, you could call me any name you like, as long as it was not my full first name, not a curse word, and still somehow associated with Elizabeth. People close to my heart called me with their own nicknames.

"_What do you think you're doing, Miss Swan? This is such a foolish thing to do. I demand you to return to your room."_

I staggered back a few steps, recognizing that familiar voice. It sounded soft and compassionate from the outside, but I knew better. I could hear the sinister hint in his voice anywhere.

"_No," _I objected._ "You're trapped inside my mind. I control you now, not the other way around like it usually was."_

The voice in my mind let out a heavy sigh. _"I am truly disappointed in you, Elizabeth. I have always thought you were the most obedient patient here."_

"_Don't ever call me Elizabeth,"_ I growled before getting the doctor's mind out of my head.

He knew about my position now that I have set him free. Stumbling once, I ran for the line of trees ahead of me. Lots of escapees headed that way. My choices were either to hide in the bushes, climb up a tree, look for a friend, or run without direction inside the forest.

When I was three, my parents got divorced and my mom left Forks. Dad told me about it since I had no recollection of it happening whatsoever.

Peculiar things started to happen when I was four. There was a boy making fun of my hair, I remembered feeling very angry toward him, I remembered hearing another voice in my head and noticed that it sounded similar to the boy's voice. The next thing I knew, we were both on the ground. I was crying, begging something (or someone) to stop, while the boy laid there, paralyzed.

When I was five, I was taken away from my childhood life in Forks, Washington. I was submitted to an orphanage in Seattle. Another incident happened, which brought me to this place.

The government owned this… prison. It was made for people with special abilities. Those who were trained long enough became some sort of reinforcement for the military. Those who didn't want to serve the country would be executed immediately, because they were considered dangerous.

My eyes were used to the darkness during the time spent in the facility. Unfortunately, it didn't keep me from tripping on a tree root. Lucky for me, the earth was damp from yesterday's rain, so the fall didn't hurt me that much. I made an attempt to get up, but a hand suddenly grabbed my ankle, preventing my action from happening.

I turned around and gasped. It was one of the male nurses! I was done for. He gagged my mouth, but I still screamed anyway. It was useless. I tried wriggling out of his grasp. No such luck. He was way too strong for me. I focused on his mind, then, trying to trap it inside my head.

"I'll take it from here," a gruff voice ordered before I had a grip on the nurse's mind. My concentration immediately went out the window. "You can search for others."

"Aye aye," my captor replied, handing me to his colleague like I was just another inanimate object.

As soon as the nurse was gone, a more familiar voice chuckled behind me. I sighed in relief. "Zeke, you scared the crap out of me."

"I bet. You looked like you're shitting yourself for a minute there." His green eyes had a glint of mischievousness as he flashed me a smartass smile. Fuck him and his shape-shifting abilities.

I punched his shoulder playfully. "Shut the fuck up, will you? We still have an army to run from."

"Race you to freedom?" he proposed. I nodded.

My name was Elizabeth Marie Swan, I had the ability to imprison people in my head, and I was running from the people who had imprisoned my body, soul, and mind for twelve and a half fucking years.

Along with others who were just as special as me.

_**A/N: Are you confused yet? Don't hesitate to write me a review and ask me a question or two. I'd be happy to answer. I'm not sure when I would update, though, because I had to pick between moving back to the past (planning for the escape, etc.) and moving forward. For those of you who might be wondering if Liz knows Bella, the answer is no, Liz doesn't know Bella, yet.**_


	2. Chapter 1: Street Spirit

_**A/N: Can you believe how long it took for me to write this excruciatingly short chapter? Unbelievable, right? Don't kill me if you're not happy with this chapter. It's just that I haven't written anything in a while and I think I've kept you waiting long enough. Anyway, here goes. *runs to hide***_

**Chapter 1****:**** Street Spirit**

**Jacob's POV**

I inhaled a shaky breath the moment I heard the whirring sound of hair trimmer stop. I looked up to see my reflection in the mirror. My fists clenched at the sight of it. The veil of hair I used to own was no longer there. It was much, much, much shorter. My face scrunched up in disgust. My cropped hair was a reminder of who I was now. A werewolf. I wanted to gag at the mention of the _species_, if you could even call it that.

Bella had always admired my long locks. She might not remember this, but when we were little, she would braid my hair all the time.

Sam told me to stay away from her at least until I was sure I could control my emotions. I saw what he accidentally did to Emily. I wouldn't want that to happen to Bells. The image of her marred face terrified me to no end. I still struggled to stay away from her, it was the sacrifice I had to make, but luckily, my pack was here to keep me company.

Pack.

What a freaky name for a supposedly normal group of friends. But nothing in Forks was normal for me now. With werewolves and bloodsuckers lurking around town, just add our own Loch Ness monster and everything would be complete.

"Perfect," Billy commented, pulling out some money from his wallet.

"Perfectly horrible, that is," I muttered under my breath as I got off the chair, striding outside towards the trees because I felt the phase coming soon.

I phased mid-air; the clothes I wore were torn into shreds. I hit the ground before the tiny pieces of clothing did. My paws thudded against the damp earth as I gained speed. I needed some time to myself. Lucky for me, the rest of the pack weren't in their wolf forms, so I was as alone as I could ever be.

I was miles into the woods within a couple of minutes; the sound of wind whooshing past me was the only thing I heard. I wouldn't be surprised if the animals were scared away by my presence. I was—after all—worse than an actual wolf itself.

A gust of wind stopped me dead in my tracks. It smelled different. It didn't smell like wet moss or damp trees at all. I smelled human. I checked out the wilderness around me. There was no hiking path anywhere, which indicated they were lost. I sniffed the ground and followed where the human scent took me. I hesitated for a second, worried that this might be a trap from a vampire. I shrugged it off as paranoia. If it was a leech doing this, I would have recognized them from their odor. Besides, I could take them down easily. Strangely enough, I felt like I've smelt something like this before.

My confusion was answered as soon as I saw a body lying on the ground. She had that oh-so-familiar brown hair and that oh-so-familiar glint of red streaks. I knew her. She was Bella.

I gradually began to phase back into my normal human self. For a moment, I just stood there, staring at Bella's unconscious form, wondering how the hell she was doing in the middle of a forest. She definitely wasn't hiking and somehow got lost, because her clothes weren't exactly suitable to wear to go hiking in. With T-shirt and pants as thin as papers, I doubt she could even survive being _inside_. Plus, if she was missing, then Charlie would have kept Billy informed.

Either way, Bella's unconscious here, and she was probably suffering from hypothermia right now. I carried her in my arms, pressing her to my chest as tight as possible so that my body heat will warm her up. Her troubled face began to soften and I felt her relax against me. It was one of those rare times I saw her happy old self before that bloodsucker dumped her, even though I only caught glimpses of it. I was sure, though, that I'll heal her completely one day. _Soon_.

"Oh my God, you're naked."

That was when I realized that I had a hard-on the size of Texas. And it was practically shoved up her ass, a little. _What is wrong with me?_

"Holy shit!" she shrieked, jumping off of me. In a true Bella fashion, she lost her balance and wobbled a couple of times before resting her weight on my chest. Once her shock had ended, she asked me, "Where am I? Are you a rapist? It's that why you're naked?"

I raised both of my hands to show her that I would never do anything to harm her. "I know this is awkward, Bells, but…"

"Wait, why do you call me Bells?" she interrupted, her eyebrow arching in confusion and suspicion.

Now was my turn to be confused. "You're Bella. I've been calling you Bells since kindergarten. Don't you remember?"

Her eyes showed no sign of recognition whatsoever. Maybe she had amnesia, maybe that bloodsucker damaged her way beyond what she could handle until _this_ happened. But that was impossible because she had looked so happy when she was with me, unless I was the cause of her current behavior.

Of course. I kept myself away from her ever since I was changed, didn't I? I left her when she needed me. Stupid, stupid, stupid.

She opened her mouth then, uttering the most shocking sentence I've heard in my life, and that was huge for me because I was, well, a werewolf. I thought there was nothing that would surprise me after Billy revealed what I was, but as always, I was mistaken.

"I'm sorry, naked-guy-whose-name-I-do-not-know, but I'm not the girl you think I am. My name is Elizabeth, not Bella."

_**A/N: *goes out of hiding* If you're not too mad at me, click the review button and write something. I'm all ears for complains, by the way. But not too heart-breaking. =P**_


End file.
